Surprises
by jayjayzek
Summary: Ga Eul is forced to go on a vacation with the F4 and Jan Di. What she doesn't know is that surprises await her. A very short one shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

* * *

"I'm not going. I have an assignment to finish but Mr. Smarty here thinks that it's the best time to go on a trip to Jeju Island. So I'm not going." Ga Eul spoke on the phone as she glared at Mr. Smarty but the man just grinned shamelessly without any scruples.

"But Ga Eul, it's going to be fun. The whole group will be going. We haven't gone for a vacation for so long now and I miss you. Both of us need girls bonding time. You've been busy with your classes and so have I. Please Ga Eul. I know you need this vacation to wind down and it's just for a few days. If you don't come along, I'll be alone with these guys. They'll drive me crazy but I really, really, really want to go. Please Ga Eul, for me, pleaseeeeeeeee."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. She could see in her head that Jan Di was pouting and fluttering her eyes even if she was on the other side of the line. She knew her best friend well.

After some silent seconds, she sighed in defeat. "Oh alright. Alright. But I'm bringing my assignment along. Mr. Woon will skin me alive if I don't hand in my work on time. That man is scary. Haven't I told you that? Brrr." Mr. Woon was Ga Eul's Creative Photography lecturer. The class had to write a fifteen-page essay on the history of photography, complete with pictures chronology.

"Yes! Yes! I love you, Ga Eul! You're the best! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow, arasso? We'll come and pick you up."

"What time are you coming? Uhum…OK… At sev… wait. Hold on for a sec." Ga Eul stopped as she felt a finger poked her waist. It was Mr. Smarty.

Ga Eul mouthed "What?" to Mr. Smarty. He shook his head, pointed a finger to himself, then made the hands-on-the-steering-wheel driving sign and pointed to Ga Eul. Ga Eul rolled her eyes at Mr. Smarty, earning her a soft laugh from the man. He poked her waist again, and an instant was rewarded with a scowl.

"I'll see you at the airport then. Bye Jan Di. Good night." She then put her handphone on the coffee table and turned her attention to Mr. Smarty. She frowned at him.

"This is all your fault. Why did you tell them about the trip? I'm busy. Can't you see all these?" She gestured to the piles of papers and her laptop on the table. He surprised her when he rang her apartment's doorbell an hour ago. She did not know that he was coming home. He then surprised her even more about the trip.

"It's not my fault that you didn't get it finished much earlier." He was just adding fuel to fire. Ga Eul frowned more.

Mr. Smarty smiled seductively as he shifted closer and pulled her by her waist towards him. Ga Eul shrieked, startled at his unexpected action. He trapped her in his muscular arms making her gulped hard. Her eyes were locked by his soul-penetrating black orbs.

"I came home all the way from Sweden to be with you because I miss you, your smiles and your kisses, and you favor your assignment more? Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head but his eyes never left hers. "Ga Eul-yang. You are one cruel heartless girlfriend."

"But I… but you…Yi Jeong Sunbae…" her words trailed to a whisper. It did not help that his musky cologne was enticing and his gaze, hypnotizing. She felt as if she was slowly pulled into the enchanting world of So Yi Jeong.

He slanted his head and captured her soft sweet strawberry glossed lips. Instinctively her arms encircled his neck as she kissed him back passionately, breaking for air only to kiss him again and again and again. She missed him too. Her assignment then lay forgotten.

* * *

"Yi Jeong Sunbae! Not too fast! Do you want to kill us?"

Ga Eul kept tucking her hair behind her ears as the fast wind blew her hair all over the face while the other hand gripped his shoulder as if to anchor herself from being flown out of the Orange Lotus convertible car. Yi Jeong laughed as he increased the car speed. He was racing with the F3 on that long stretch of road along the beautiful picturesque shorelines of Jeju Island. The loser will have to pay for the whole group's expenses during this 4D3N vacation.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae! Slow down! Ommaaaa! Appaaa! Help!"

Yi Jeong laughed louder and pinched her cold cheeks. Oh how he loved to tease her.

The car screeched to an abrupt halt as they arrived at the resort. Thank goodness for the seat belt. Ga Eul swore she would have been thrown out of the car if not. She quickly unbuckled the belt and hit Yi Jeong's left shoulder with both fists while repeatedly saying "I hate you Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Yi Jeong laughed again and caught her wrists. "And I love you Ga Eul-yang."

He then gave her a peck on the lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear. He went out of the car and opened her door. He held out his hand for her. Instead, she pouted, ignored his hand and scowled at him. She was angry at him. Ga Eul shoved Yi Jeong's shoulder with hers as she passed him by and stomped her feet towards the lobby. He cocked an eyebrow at her reaction. Yi Jeong gave his car key to the valet and the concierge took their luggage out. He then followed Ga Eul.

"Woohooo! I won! I won!" Jun Pyo was still cheering his victory. "We should do that again."

"Gu Jun Pyo! That was crazy. If you want to race and die, do it when I'm not in the car." Jan Di reprimanded her boyfriend. The two started their bickers the moment they arrived.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, at the reception counter, were checking in for all of them. Ga Eul stood near the glass wall facing the beautiful scenic ocean outside, with Yi Jeong next to her. She was still ignoring him.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo exchanged looks when they saw the couple near the wall. "What's with the lovebirds?" Woo Bin asked to which Ji Hoo shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Yi Jeong. Your key card. Come on. I need to change. The girls are waiting at the beach."

Woo Bin wagged the card to Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong lightly jogged to him and took the card. Woo Bin tilted his head towards Ga Eul but the potter just gave a thin smile and shook his head. "Don't worry about her. Maybe she's a little tired from the traveling. Hey, we'll catch up with you guys later at the beach OK?"

* * *

Yi Jeong strode towards Ga Eul as soon as the concierge exited their suite. He wondered why she was too angry at him. It was not the first time that he drove the car at a high speed. In fact, she loved it too when he took her on their many rides. So why the long sour face now?

Ga Eul stood on the balcony, watching the waves hit the white sandy beach. The view was fabulous. The blue and green ocean seemed endless, its water meeting the sky in the far horizon. But she could not take in what the great nature had to offer. Her normal self would already be clicking her camera away, capturing the grandeur and freezing it in still papers and digital forms until the end of time. Yet at this very moment, her heart was unrest.

Yi Jeong approached his girlfriend of two years and wrapped his hands around her waist. She flinched and tried to break away. He became more puzzled.

"Ga Eul-yang. What's wrong? Why are you angry at me? "

He nuzzled her neck and inhaled the sweet scent of rose from her hair. It suited her, the scent. She was as sweet as a rose. But the scent of the rose was not the only thing that reminded him of her. Her tongue could also be as sharp and prickly as the thorns protecting the flower. Yi Jeong cringed a little remembering their encounter years ago at his studio when he told her to warn Jan Di about Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul tried to peel his arms from her waist but to no avail as he tightened his hold. "Yi Jeong Sunbae. Please."

"No. You need to tell me what's bothering you. Why are you angry at me, Ga Eul-yang? Is it because of earlier? I'm sorry if I didn't slow down when you told me to. You usually like the fast drive."

"I do, Yi Jeong Sunbae. But you were too fast and it scared me. I'm afraid. I'm afraid if we'd get into an accident and… and… and I'm afraid if I… lost you."

Ga Eul broke into tears. She knew that he was a great driver, but for some unknown reason she was really frightened and the terrifying thought came to her.

"Oh, my love. Ga Eul-yang, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't think about it."

Yi Jeong kissed the side of her head and spun her around to face him. He looked into her teary eyes. Even in tears, her doe eyes were beautiful and captivating. He gently wiped her tears with his knuckles.

"I don't know what I'll do if you're not with me, Yi Jeong Sunbae. How can I go through one day without you? How am I supposed to live without you?" She could not imagine how her life without him would be.

"I'm not going anywhere Ga Eul-yang. I'll never leave you, I promise."

Yi Jeong embraced her and they stood in each other's arms, each not wanting to let the other go. He made a vow to himself not to make her sad anymore. He then kissed her forehead.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Ga Eul! Yi Jeong Sunbae! Come on! Let's go to the beach! I want to swim! Ppalli!" It was Jan Di. She knocked on their door continuously, followed by Jun Pyo's voice scolding her for being so loud. Jan Di was just too excited to hit the gorgeous water.

Yi Jeong put his forehead against Ga Eul's as he sighed in frustration at the interruption. He brought his index and middle fingers to his lips, then placed those fingers on her lips. "Saranghae Ga Eul-yang," and went to open the door. Ga Eul then entered the spacious bathroom to change.

"Hey Jan Di, Jun Pyo. We'll be down in a short while. We'll meet you there."

"Don't be long Yi Jeong Sunbae. I need my girl time with Ga Eul." Jan Di pointed her index finger at him.

Jun Pyo flicked her forehead. "Yah! What about me? Do you think I flew here just to let you leave me with these guys?"

"Jun Pyo! Why you…" Jan Di chased Jun Pyo who scrambled to the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later Yi Jeong and Ga Eul joined their friends at the beach. The white sand was smooth and fine. Umbrellas, big and small, and lounge chairs scattered facing the water. The light sea breeze blew comfort to the hot sunny day. There were many other tourists too, engaged in various activities.

Jan Di immediately pulled Ga Eul towards the water once Ga Eul placed her small bag of necessities on a lounge chair. Ji Hoo was napping with a sunhat covering his face. Jun Pyo, already in the water, frantically waved to them to join him while Woo Bin was seen a few meters away surrounded by pretty sexy bikini-clad girls. Yi Jeong shook his head and chuckled. His friends were indeed in their elements. He then followed the two girls to the water.

It had been a long time since they were on a beach. As Yi Jeong watched his beautiful girlfriend splashed water to Jan Di, the memories of New Caledonia came to him. It was the time when Jun Pyo 'kidnapped' Jan Di and forced him to 'kidnap' Ga Eul as well. It was also the time when Yi Jeong got to know about Ga Eul's belief in soul mates. He remembered her words on that paddle boat to heart.

 _"_ _Of course. Playboys like you can't understand, but there is such a thing as a true love who stays with you all your life."_

 _He scoffed at her words and asked, "Have you met your soul mate Ga Eul-yang?"_

 _She looked up to the sky and with dreamy eyes, she replied. "Not yet. But when he shows up, I won't let go, because I'd regret losing someone like that for the rest of my life."_

It was funny how love worked its way.

Once upon a time, he told himself that there was no such thing as true love or soul mate. But now he was so madly in love with this same girl whom he perceived as too naïve and foolish to live in her fairytale world.

He felt truly blessed that she was true to her words. She did not let go of him when he showed up, even if he was cruel to her. When she left him on those Namsan Stairs, it was to teach him a valuable lesson, despite what she said about letting him go. But deep in her heart, she held him close.

She was truly something. She was one of a kind. She was his Chu Ga Eul.

The F2 and the girls had fun and not long after, Woo Bin came along with two gorgeous Caucasian women. Even Ji Hoo had wakened up and joined in on the fun. They let go of all worries on work and studies. They became children again; the boys teased the girls, the girls chased them around and splashed waters to them, the boys had a swimming race, the girls built sand castles only to be stomped flat by the boys, the boys piggybacked the girls and raced, and much more. It was such wonderful carefree feelings.

Before the sun set below the horizon, the group went back to their respective suites. They promised to meet up for a buffet dinner by the resort's outdoor pool.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul came down hand-in-hand. Yi Jeong looking dashing as ever in his branded t-shirt and brown pants, while Ga Eul wore a sleeveless crossed front flare dress. The dress was also low scoop neck and the hemline stopped a little higher than her mid thighs. Yi Jeong had to refrain himself from keeping her in their suite and forgo dinner the moment she came out of the bathroom in that dress. She looked devastatingly ravishing. During the whole walk from their suite to the poolside, he could not resist stealing a peck on her cheek or lips every couple minutes or so.

Everybody was already at the poolside, including Woo Bin's two new companions from the beach. The buffet was extensive. The food was fresh and obviously of excellent quality. The seafood, meat, fresh fruits and vegetables, natural juices and more were abundant. The dessert table was clearly the most colorful and mouth-watering, well for Ga Eul and Jan Di at least. Both girls puzzled the F4 on the amount of food and cakes that they could eat in one seating, yet managed to stay slim and slender.

They danced, ate, drank, chatted and were enjoying the night. It was a bright night sky with twinkling stars. Some of the resort guests occasionally came up to the F4 and introduced themselves with the hope of making acquaintances and perhaps trying their luck to strike some business partnerships or whatnot, but the men politely declined, saying that they were on a vacation and any business related matters should be done at their offices back on the mainland.

It was near midnight. Ga Eul was getting tired and sleepy. She needed to retire soon for she planned to wake up early and finish up with her assignment. It was due in five days. She approached Yi Jeong who was having a chat with Ji Hoo at one of the pool's loungers. Yi Jeong had let Ga Eul spent her time with Jan Di.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae." She tapped on his back. Yi Jeong spun around and looked up at her. "Yes, Ga Eul-yang?"

"Ga Eul, I haven't told you that you look very pretty tonight. You really do." Ji Hoo winked at Ga Eul, earning him an instant blush from the said girl. Yi Jeong automatically snapped his head to Ji Hoo and knitted his eyebrows. Ji Hoo laughed and held up both hands as if caught red-handed. He then stood up, patted Yi Jeong's shoulder and left the two lovers alone. He really loved to tease these two.

Still seated, Yi Jeong turned back to face his girlfriend. He pulled her hand and made her sit on his lap. She played with his fingers.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. I'm sleepy. Can we go back now? I have to wake up early and finish up my assignment if we are to go on that boat ride tomorrow."

"Why do you have to bring it here? I want you to enjoy our time together before I go back." Yi Jeong was leaving for Sweden six days from today.

"That's why I need to wake up early, Yi Jeong Sunbae so that I can spend the time with you without worrying about it." She pouted and laid her head against his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Alright. Let's go back. I don't want to have my eardrums burst from your whining if you don't finish that assignment. But, you can always copy and paste the info from the Internet, right?"

Ga Eul hit his arm not so lightly while he laughed at her response. He was just joking. They then went to their friends. Ga Eul wanted to say good night. Just then, Yi Jeong's phone rang. He smiled widely when he saw the caller ID.

"Excuse me," and walked a few feet away to answer the call. Ga Eul looked at him curiously. Who would call him at this hour? Why did he not answer the call here? Why the need to do it elsewhere? What was that with the smile? Her heart began to thump faster.

"Is he…" Ga Eul immediately shook her head to rid of the creeping doubt but continued to watch Yi Jeong like a hawk. He nodded and smiled and seemed to say something to the person on the other line.

Jovially, Yi Jeong joined them again. His smile never left him. Ga Eul looked at him questioningly but he did not seem to notice. For some reason, she felt hurt and so, she decided to leave.

"Ga Eul-yang, can we wait for a few seconds?" He held her hand as she was about to step forward. The rest of the group watched them with smiles on their faces.

Quite harshly, Ga Eul pried her hand from his. "Why? Are you waiting for someone? Your new girlfriend?" There was coldness in her voice that startled Yi Jeong and the rest. But the man grinned wide a second after. His girlfriend was jealous, and he loved it. It meant that she loved him. But he already knew that.

The black sky suddenly changed colors to combinations of red, blue, yellow, green and more as fireworks exploded and crackled up high. Startled at the booming sounds of the fireworks, Ga Eul looked up to the sky.

"Happy Birthday Ga Eul! We love you!" Everybody shouted and sang "Saeng-il chukahamnida, saeng-il chukahamnida, saranghaneun Ga Eul-ah, saeng-il chukahamnida," and clapped. The other few guests who were still around joined in and sang too.

Ga Eul was stunned. She had forgotten about her own birthday. It skipped her mind as she was too busy with her assignment. Jan Di hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks and the F3 followed suit. Yi Jeong then came up to her with a small cake with fresh roses and a lit candle on top. When did he let go of her hand and went to get the cake?

"Happy birthday Ga Eul-yang. Make a wish and blow your candle." He held out the cake to her. With teary eyes, she did and immediately threw herself onto him, making him to almost drop the cake. He then passed the cake to Jan Di and embraced his crying girlfriend.

She was indeed crying, only this time of happiness. He held her shoulders, wiped away the tears and pointed to the sky. She looked up, just in time to see the fireworks burst to colorfully spell "Happy Birthday Ga Eul-yang. I love you to eternity. Your Yi Jeong Sunbae." Her eyes lit up and her mouth opened. Everybody else oohed and aahed. It was not every day that they got to see love message fireworks.

Ga Eul looked into Yi Jeong's eyes. His eyes mirrored hers. They were full of love. She then crushed her lips on his, taking him by surprise. But not for long as he returned the kiss and deepened it. With happy smiles, the F3 and Jan Di quietly left the two lovebirds alone.

"Saranghae Yi Jeong Sunbae. Thank you."

"Saranghae Ga Eul-yang. Saranghae."

* * *

Their huge suite was decorated Mediterranean-style and overlooked the marvelous view to the ocean. They left the balcony door opened to let in the night's soft sea breeze. The room was rose-scented from the many rose petals on the floor and the bed, per Yi Jeong's request. It was a special night, with that special person.

On the bed in the middle of the room, both man and woman lay on their sides facing each other and eyes gazed lovingly at the other. There was only silence between them, yet accompanied by the sound of waves crashing the shores. Tranquility filled the room.

Yi Jeong reached for Ga Eul's hand and kissed it.

"Ga Eul-yang, you are so beautiful. I am so lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend." He kissed her hand again. "Do you like my surprises, beautiful?"

"Yes, I do. So you made Jan Di forced me to come? You planned this for my birthday?"

He laughed and nodded. "I am brilliant, am I not?"

She softly laughed too, but her laugh died down as she saw his expression became serious.

"Ga Eul-yang, will you promise me something?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"Promise me that you will be by my side forever."

"I promise."

"Promise me that you will love me forever."

"I promise."

"Promise me that you will let me love you forever."

"I promise."

"Promise me that you will let me be by your side forever."

"I promise."

Yi Jeong shifted closer to her. Ga Eul's heart started to race as she felt his warm breath on her face.

"Close your eyes Ga Eul-yang. Don't open them until I say so." and she did. He kissed her closed eyelids.

She felt him moved slightly. She wondered what he was doing.

She felt him took her hand. She tried to calm her already racing heart that beat faster.

She felt something round slid along her slim finger. She fought the urge to open her eyes.

She felt his warm lips on that finger. She wanted to kiss those warm lips badly.

He kissed her pointed nose. "Open your eyes, my love." His voice was soft.

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes. The first thing that she saw was his beautiful dark orbs filled with love, boring into hers. His smile melted her heart, as always. He then brought her hand up for her to see and her heart stopped. The big solitaire diamond sparkled at the touch of the night light. She looked back at him.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

"Ga Eul-yang, happy birthday my love. Will you marry me, Ga Eul-yang?"

Tears fell and trailed down her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Not waiting for a second longer he closed the gap between them, seized her lips and deepened his kiss, further igniting the love and desires in her whole being.

It was the best birthday present that Ga Eul had ever received. Her wish had definitely come true.

\- T. H. E. E. N. D. -

* * *

 **A.N.:** Happy Birthday Zoe, and to all who celebrate it today (as you read this message). I wish you all the blessings on your special day. Thank you for your continuous support. ^_^. Be happy and be healthy.

To everybody, may today be another magnificent day. If the day doesn't go as planned, close your eyes, take a deep breath and say "That's alright. Tomorrow will be better." and believe in it. Go on. Try it.

I'd like to take this opportunity to say thank you for your support to What Should He Do? Thank you for spending your time to read (and review). Love all your reviews. They motivate and inspire me. Hugs and love. Do take care.

 **Published:** 20.08.2016 (Dear Zoe, I'm uploading this in my time because I don't know whether yours is ahead or behind mine.)


End file.
